


Seven or None

by Vante_20



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel Qian Kun, Bickering, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Being an Asshole, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Fights, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Qian Kun-centric, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery-centric, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun-centric, but its okay, insecure Ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_20/pseuds/Vante_20
Summary: 6 times Kun helps WayV and one time they help him.PS: This time I am doing something different this time. I will be leaving spoilers for Kun's chapter, try guessing what happens that puts Kun is distress hehe.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Seven or None

Ten knew himself pretty well. He knew he seemed the aloof, confident kind. The arrogant, head up in the clouds kind. Someone proud of his achievements and skills. Someone sure of himself. Someone who prided himself on his years of experience on stage. Someone who was straight forward with a sharp tongue. Someone who used offence as defence.  
But what everyone forgot that Ten was a human too. 

Yes he was the one who usually on the giving end of the fond bullying but he knew how his boyfriends tip toed around him sometimes, careful not to mess with him. Careful not to push boundaries.  
Ten shouldn’t have minded it since he was not being bothered. But that’s the thing, Ten wanted to be bothered and teased. It hurt when the Maknae line poked fun at Kun, who was same age as him. He wanted his babies to nag at him for paying the bills too, to prank him into buying stuff for them. 

Ten had insecurities too. He was very aware of how skinny he was and it had taken a long journey to embrace his figure than try to bulk up like Xuxi and Dejun. But that didn’t mean Ten didn’t feel shy about showing his body during the shoots. He checked himself out in the mirror multiple times trying to figure out if he looked good enough or not. 

Another insecurity was about hurting his boyfriends. Over the span of the  
their relationship each one had taken a piece of his heart. Ten when pushed too far was a snarky, hits-the-bullseye-with-mean-words Ten. Ten wasn’t the kind to do the obvious shows of affection. He was the background lover, making stickers with unique designs, symbolising each of their traits. Picking up the moods of his boyfriends and offering small comforts of hugs, tea, compliments and playtime with their pets as needed. However at times he wondered if he was doing enough, giving them enough love to make them warm in cold nights. 

Today seemed like one of the days where everything was crashing down on him. They were on the set of Bad Alive and Ten had been told he will be only wearing a jacket for the shoot. So there Ten was standing in the mirror trying to fix the jacket and trying out his moves to see what looked good and what didn’t. He couldn’t help up focus on how small his waist is and how his ribs protruded out when he stretched, wondering how his boyfriends loved his matchstick figure. Behind him was Xuxi who made him feel little, a stick compared to his strong, masculine figure. His nerves were frayed and the defeat in his shoulders made him seem even smaller.  
Ten yelped when Xuxi pushed him suddenly making him almost fall if not for Kun’s arms reaching out to him.  
He regained his balance and pulled away from Kun’s large hands, turning to the tallest boyfriend and the other babies behind him. “What’s with you all huh? We are at fucking work so grow up and focus. Annoying brats.”  
Ten regretted it the moment he turned away and stormed out of the room. He knew he hurt his boyfriends emotions. Usually the bickering even put Ten at ease but he messed it up now. He wanted to go back and apologise if not for the call of the director who asked them to get in their positions.

The whole of rest of the day the younger members were distant. Xuxi was quiet. Yangyang clung to Kun’s arm. Hendery and Dejun were either by themselves or whispering to Sicheng in low voices. Ten left utterly left out and defeated. He had managed to deliver during the group part, imagined his boyfriends in front of him and danced like he would for them. But once the break was called and the tension in the air was obvious his facade fell. 

He tried to make himself busy during the break, ignoring the glances at him and soon it was time to film for his solo part.  
He tried to imagine his boyfriends in front but the only thing he could see was disappointed, let down faces. Ten stumbled and fell and this time Kun wasn’t there to hold him. His knees hit the ground before he could block the fall with his hands. He turned from his front to his back, his knee throbbing and looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears of embarrassment. _So much for professionalism, Chittaphon._  
The view of the ceiling was interrupted by Kun’s face, the one with a frown between his eyebrows. He feels another set of arms help him up and he looks behind to see Xuxi who withdraws immediately after meeting his gaze. Ten looks down, guilt coursing through him and he lets himself be led to the green rooms. 

He is made to sit in a chair and his cheek is cupped with soft hand, making him look into the pair of warm brown eyes. Kun gave him one of his softest understanding smile, one which broke Ten’s walls and made him lean into the soft palm. Yangyang comes into the room holding a first aid box, eyes set on the ground other than when he hands the box to Kun.  
Kun thanks him softly and holds Ten’s leg, rolling up the pant to clean up the gash he didn’t even notice he got. But Ten was glad for the quiet, the only noise being the music outside and Ten’s own loud thoughts. It allows Ten to find his voice and speak up.  
“I am sorry Kun.”  
“For?”  
“For snapping at Xuxi and the babies.”  
Kun finally finishes and puts away the box, he looks up into Ten’s eyes. His brown eyes still warm and open and kind. “Then am I the person who deserves the apology?” Ten shakes his head, looking down into his lap. He watches Kun stand up and suddenly he is wrapped in Kun’s arms, fingers running through his hair.  
“It’s alright Tennie, they will understand you. Just talk to them after. And you look great Tenten, you look so beautiful under the red lights. I am not the only one who thinks that.” Ten looks up at Kun who kisses his forehead and for a second Ten feels like everything is already okay.  
“Let’s go kill this music video hmm?” Ten chuckles and allows himself be pulled to his feet. 

Sure enough after the shoot is over, Ten offers to pay for dinner outside to which everyone hesitantly agrees. Kun catches his train of thoughts and says that he rather go home to sleep, Winwin joining him. The younger ones almost change their mind but Kun simply looks at them, silently telling them to trust him and they do like always. Dinner goes quietly, everyone being too famished to talk before eating but as they wait for desert Ten does what is due. He apologises to Xuxi, holding eye contact with the older boy as he explains his mess of feelings and thoughts that day.  
Xuxi simply pulls him into a hug, forgiving him like an angel that he is and the rest of his babies join them slowly. All of them reassure and compliment Ten on his performance today.  
As all of them walk back home late, Ten thanks Kun mentally for Qian Kun might not be an angel but he sure is a damn good leader and one of the best boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler one  
> Heart heavy, shoulders slumped.


End file.
